No More Cry
by luvHaru7
Summary: Songfic: No More Cry (the Corrs: In Blue) Misao is reflecting upon the haunting situation in which Aoshi has sunken into a downward spiral, fading away. She cannot stand idly and watch this occur.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. Whatever would make you think I did? Nope. It all belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki (he's so lucky). I also do not own the song No More Cry (you people must truly be fools). It belongs on the In Blue album of the Corrs. If you find the cd, let me know. Couldn't find it. Drat Target... :P**

**A/N: 'kiedokie, so... fanfic number 2... I thought (as usual) about potential songfics, but this morning was different. I actually got off my butt and wrote something I'm so proud I do believe this is soo much better than my first one (which wasn't bad, either). As much as I love to talk, you probably want to read the fic already. So here ya go **

**No More Cry**

To Makimachi Misao, it seemed that Aoshi had closed himself off from the world. Since the deaths of their friends, he showed no emotion towards anything at all. He was drifting away, fading into a mere stain on the wall. It was a downward spiral of loathe. Loathing Battousai, but loathing himself most of all.

It saddened Misao greatly that he could not see that he did not need to be great. What she needed now, was for Aoshi to be again. She imagined Hannya would be greatly disappointed in this vague shadow of the former Shinomori Aoshi.

_I want to feel just like before_

_Before the rain came in my door_

_Shook me up, turned me round_

_Made me cry 'til I would drown_

She had never asked him to leave her. It was the last thing she could ever want. Everything was so drowned out. She feared that the looming darkness would soon come to take her, as well.

_Stole the daylight brought the night_

_So much anger I would fight_

_Lost my youth and the blue_

_Saw all the loneliness in you_

She had pursued him as soon as she was able. She had left Kyoto for months at a time, searching for some word of him. Of course Jiya would have some idea of Aoshi's whereabouts, but Misao was not such a fool as to believe she would learn anything from him.

_Want to help you, give my love_

_Shine some light out from the mud_

_Fill the empty, find a rhyme_

_A brighter day, a better time_

What Misao most wanted was to be at Aoshi's side. To support him in this dark and confusing time. To recover stability in life. To recover some purpose. To recover whatever was lost.

_But now I'm wondering where I'm gone_

_Can't find the truth within my song_

_And all I have I give to you_

_To let you know you're not alone_

She had no answers to give. She still searched within herself. No, Aoshi alone could find his answers, but she, Makimachi Misao, would be damned if she wouldn't stand alongside him through it all.

_I'm telling you_

_I'm smiling for you only_

_I'm trying for you solely_

_I'm praying for you only_

_No more cry, no more cry_

_I want to hear you laugh again_

_Without the ache to bring you down_

_No we'll never be the same_

_If only I could take your pain_

What she wouldn't give to see her Aoshi-sama smile again. She deeply hoped that she might be able to recover that smile long lost.

_If it's true what people say_

_There still is beauty in each day_

_We'll find comfort in her strength_

_And one day soon we'll meet again_

If the days continued to go on, there was still hope for her. Hope for him. Perhaps, if she endured, things would be right once more.

_I'm telling you_

_I'm smiling for you only_

_I'm trying for you solely_

_I'm praying for you only_

_No more cry, no more cry_

_I'm singing for you only_

_Yeah, I worry for you only_

_I'm praying for you only_

_No more cry, no more cry_

_Reach out for love_

_Shout out for love_

_Listen for your love_

_Believe in her love_

If she could break through the ever-numbing sludge, there was light.

_I'm telling you_

_I'm telling you_

_I'm smiling for you only_

_I'm trying for you solely_

_I'm praying for you only_

_No more cry, no more cry_

_I'm singing for you only_

_Hey, I worry for you only_

_But it's you saves me from lonely_

_No more cry, no more cry_

_No, no more cry_

_no more cry_

_no more cry_

_no more cry_

If she stood at Aoshi's side, he would truly return.

**A/N: 3 choices-- A)actually review B)bap me over the head for caring so much about what you people think C) go on your merry way and get no input ;-)**


End file.
